


Christmas Puppy

by ixazalvoh



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixazalvoh/pseuds/ixazalvoh
Summary: @fcundwings asked for #24 from OTP Christmas prompts for Maya and Coco (alt. timeline)“Buying animal-proof fairy lights, confusing their S/O, but it all makes sense when there’s an ENTIRE puppy in their living room on Christmas day.”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate timeline from Coco & Maya series, follows show canon (set between season 1 & 2)

There wasn’t much that Maya and Coco shared when it came to growing up but one thing that the both of them shared was a streak of shitty holidays. It was usually a challenge to get Coco to open up about his past and she’d long since given up on trying to pry anything out of him. His mother had apparently been terrible, una sucia, and even with her second generation conversational spanish she could put enough together to understand what he meant. Coco had never really had much of a Christmas before his time with the M.C. and rooming with Angel, and even then the actual day had often been spent alone when most of the guys had a girl or family to spend their time with. 

Maya’s family had always been a mess as well, but the tight budget she grew up on was nothing compared to the cruelty that Celia had shown her son. Her parents may not have been able to provide her much but at least they had tried. She’d had birthday parties and sleepovers…even a dog. Weeks after the conversation and she still couldn’t quite get over a story that he finally felt comfortable enough to share about how things were for him as a kid. Though she’d managed to keep a straight face at the time. 

“So…you ever had a pet?” Maya had been laying with her head in his lap while music played in the living room. There was a whole tray of pizza rolls cooking in the oven and the two passed a joint while lounging and waiting for the timer to go off. 

Coco shrugged and leaned his head back so that for a moment he was looking up at the ceiling instead of down at her. One of his hands which had been idly playing with her hair stilled before resuming his actions in a more controlled fashion. “Had a dog, not for very long though.” 

“What happened?” 

“Got hit by one of my mom’s johns.” The joint is held to his lips for a long inhale, and for a moment she thinks that’s all he had to say. So she stays quiet, nearly holding her breath in the hope he might add more. “Bitch was pissed, said it was my fault for letting him get out.” 

“Oh.” Maya stayed silent before pushing herself up to sit curled up at Coco’s side. His expression was far off and she had a feeling if she gave any sort of condolences it would just push him away. In an attempt to stop the mood from getting dark she tried her best to find a relevant non sequitur. “What’s your favorite kind of dog?” 

He side eyes her for a moment, surprised at the way the conversation turned. “I never really thought about it. The fluffy kinds I guess.” 

Her eyebrows shoot up and it’s a challenge to stop her jaw from going slack. The image of Johnny Coco Cruz curled up with a small furry puppy is almost too much for her to handle. To stop the grin from teasing her lips she directs her attention to playing with some of the hair at the base of his neck, appreciative of how long he’s let it grow. Coco leans back into the touch with a sigh, any tension from the earlier memories draining away. “But do you like dogs?” 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I like dogs.”

“Then how come you don’t have one?” 

As far as she knew Coco’s landlord didn’t have any rules against pets. His house wasn’t big but it was more than she’d ever dreamed of having, and much more space than she really needed. But staying there was fulfilling in a way that vending and attending festivals couldn’t quite match and despite her reservations Maya had become comfortable in his space. Though not enough to give up travelling just yet. 

“I just never thought about it. It’s not like I’m home a whole lot.” Maya’s hand lowers from carding through Coco’s hair so that she can snake her arm around his shoulders and place a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. His lips quirked up into a half smile before he wasted no time pulling her even closer, nearly into his lap. The arm that had been resting along the back of the couch settled against her lower back and his hand sank into her shorts pocket to cup her ass. 

“I kinda like it here though.” She muttered in between kisses, one of her legs swinging across his lap so she could properly straddle him. A thrill going up her spine at the soft groan that Coco lets out against her neck, rolling his hips up against her in a slow teasing motion. 

“I like it when you’re here.” 

She smiles against his hair as Coco continues to nip and kiss down her neck, nosing the strap of her tank top aside and pressing an open palm to her breast as Maya arches against him. The next time he moves his hips against hers she makes sure to grind back down onto him, eliciting another noise and pushing their ascending lust closer to desperation. Right as the tempting thought of slipping off her shorts and having her way with him right there enters the brunette’s cloud of thoughts, the alarm on the oven dings and signals that their forgotten snacks are finally done. 

“Fuck…” Coco complains, leaning back against the couch as Maya bolts upright with the alarm. Her anxiety and his PTSD always in competition for who is more alert. 

“I’ll take out the tray and meet you in the bedroom?” Her heart is still racing but logic fights to the surface, hunger not nearly as important as what they had just been doing. 

He agrees, giving a quick nod as she rises from his lap and heads towards the kitchen to perform her task with the added goal of not burning herself in anticipation. They’ve only been together for a few months, split up by weeks where she’s out of town or days where he’s doing some kind of business for the M.C. It makes their visits all the more sweet, and provides just a bit of justification for the two locking themselves away for days at a time. By the time she gets back to the bedroom her top is crumpled up in her hand and the top button of her shorts is undone. 

“¿Ya no tienes hambre?” His eyes were dark, tracking her across the room as she entered, slipping off her shorts and climbing over him once more. The warmth of his palms caused shivers to race up her spine as they settled on her thighs, thumbs smoothing over sensitive skin. 

“Nah.” Coco answers, pulling Maya down for a kiss as they resume their earlier actions. It doesn’t take long before the tent in his boxers is pressing insistently up against her thigh. The air between them gets hot and thin, leaving them panting between kisses and his hands caress and grope for any purchase as she arches against him. Black painted blunt fingernails leave only the lightest marks up his back and before long Coco is leaning so he can shimmy the boxers off his hips and legs. Maya follows suit with her own underwear, tossing them off to an empty corner of the room and enjoying the way he lets out a small huff of arousal at the view. After she climbed back on top one of the hands that had been gripping her thigh moved to slip a couple of fingers inside, feeling how wet she was. “Damn you feel good.” 

Her answering moan cuts through the space between them as Maya rocks against him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stretching her, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing small circles against it. It doesn’t take long before she’s nearly shaking, thighs clenched around him and her own hand fumbling to make him pause so she can finally move and lower herself onto his cock. Coco nods wordlessly against her shoulder and reclines, groaned when she places an open palm on his chest for balance and tightens around him. There’s some added pleasure to the sense of control in their position and she sets the pace, encouraged by Coco’s harsh pants and occasional grunts. His grip on her waist tightens, urging her to move faster until her orgasm tears Maya’s attention away from everything else in the room except him. The brunette doubled over, crying out into her lover’s shoulder as his thrusts became uneven and he followed close behind. Maya pressed a kiss to his lips one more time before rolling off to curl up at Coco’s side, the pizza rolls on the kitchen counter completely forgotten. 

After that Maya didn’t think about the conversation they shared for months. It wasn’t until Coco asked her if she was going to be in town for Christmas or whatever that the beginnings of a plan started to form. It takes just a few more randomly timed queries for her to figure out whether or not her present is actually a good idea and not just her constant underlying impulse to finally get a dog. However once she brings up the potential of it to Leticia there seems to be no more room for debate. It was no longer just a present for Coco, but also something that her and Letty would be able to bond over. A harmless secret that brought them closer. 

“I haven’t seen Leti come out of her room in a couple days.” Coco remarked as Maya rabidly opened a box of fairy lights. She’d never had the experience of owning a christmas (though she preferred to call it Yule) tree before but her Jewish mother had always decorated their porch with tiny blinking lights. Now she was decorating theirs with ones that would be safe against small canine teeth that would be freed to roam the house soon. 

“She has a test after the break.” Her face heated with the lie and she couldn’t meet his eyes. It was pure luck that he hadn’t become suspicious of their scheming up until this point. 

“She told you that?” 

His tone is full of disbelief and Coco comes to sit behind her and she automatically regrets not coming up with a more realistic excuse. Not to say they hadn’t been working on fixing Leticia’s grades since she moved to Santo Padre but… Maya tries to keep her voice steady even as his warm palms land on her shoulders. She absolutely does not jump (just a little). “Yep.” 

“Hm..” For a moment she’s worried that he’ll press the issue. Or worse, go and confront Leticia about the fib right away. Instead Coco reaches past her to pick up the line of tiny bulbs going around the tree. “I thought you liked them blue and white ones?” 

“I do. But they were old, like half of them didn’t light up anymore. And these are more…festive.” Really it was the only color scheme left made in sturdier materials. The yellow, green, blue and red fairy lights were lifeless in their tangled judgement, but her excitement at actually being able to pull off the surprise rivaled any guilt that she had over lying. 

“Well you didn’t have to do any of this. Not that it’s not nice.” Maya turned to place a soft kiss on his lips and giggles against him as Coco pulls her forward until she’s nearly cradled in his lap. She gets a better read of where his mind is at as his arms circle her waist to hold her against him. 

“Leti is still home though,” She muttered, her face hot from more than the earlier fabrication. It seemed like whenever the two of them got enough time together it usually ended with them wearing significantly less clothes than when their time began. And it was a point of pride for Maya that in all that time Leticia had not caught them in the act once. Though Coco’s hand rubbing circles on her back nearly caused her to forget her point. “She could come out of her room.”

His ministrations didn’t stop there though, his other hand snaking through her hair to cup the back of Maya’s neck and pull her back into a kiss. Coco didn’t seem nearly as bothered by the danger of his formerly estranged daughter catching them heavy petting in front of the Christmas tree. Perhaps he was just cocky enough that the challenge of getting caught was more a thrill than abject turn off. Either way he moves them so that now he’s looming over her, her back pressed against the couch and she gasped loudly against his shoulder. Maya’s legs loosely pressed into his sides and his eyes go dark when she pulls him closer, one of her hands caressing his chest in invitation. His voice tight with lust. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.” 

She grins and wraps her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer, the tangle of wires and bulbs forgotten in a heap somewhere in the midst of their affections. He goes back to press a trail of kisses against the side of her throat, nipping at her pulse without leaving too much of a mark. The way that his breath switches from silent to steady and heavy huffs against her skin sends shivers running up Maya’s spine.

“Me encanta tus besos,” He chuckles a bit at her ever improving spanish but places another open mouthed kiss on her shoulder in answer. For the hundredth time that day she’s grateful she chose to blow off the festival to spend time with him. “Feliz navidad." 

Maya had expected some kind of reaction, whether a legitimate laugh or roll of his eyes but instead Coco goes still. At first she’s not sure what’s caused the sudden change, deep dark eyes going alert and darting to look off in the distance. "You hear that?”

She doesn’t have time to answer, mind struggling to come out of the fog of arousal he’d created when the realization of what he’d probably heard slams into her. Coco is already on his feet and halfway to the door of Leti’s room before Maya has time to stop him, the soft cursing and pleas coming from the other side of the door gave a bad impression and she can’t blame his suspicious reaction. 

“I told you —the fuck?" 

Her heart almost stops with the sudden rush of anxiety. At least that’s how it feels with Coco standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face and Leticia’s room tossed as though a small tornado came through. One of the pillows Maya had bought her to decorate is strewn across the room as well as papers and anything else that the puppy in the middle of the room could get it’s mouth around. The soft thump of the it’s tail hitting the floor was the only sound that anyone made, Leti’s eyes wide and her jaw hanging open. It’s obvious what happened from the steam that’s still coming out of her bathroom and the towel wrapped around her head. The teenager’s shoulder’s slump when her eyes lock on Maya’s and she shrugs in a silent _my bad_. 

“Shit, okay, okay. This is my fault.” She’s not the bravest person and the way that Coco’s intense gaze swings in her direction for further explanation makes Maya feel like she needs to hide. Fighting past that, the brunette takes a deep breath and turns to face him. “Merry christmas! We got you a puppy!”  
  
“You did what?”  
  
“Remember a few months ago when I asked if you liked dogs, then a few weeks later when I asked if you ever thought about having one?”  
  
“…Sure. I guess.” 

“Well,” The brindle coat terrier perks up from where he’s been sitting, completely oblivious to the tension. Strolling over to pick him up so that Coco can look into it’s small brown eyes. He still looks surprised but the edge to his stare has softened, one inked hand coming up to rest on it’s small furry head. “I know he’s not exactly fluffy but…” 

He takes the chubby puppy into his arms, eyes a little bit shiny though neither Maya or Leticia would dream of commenting on it. “Nah, _el es perfecto_.” 

Finally the expression on Leticia’s face relaxed and she went back to her frustration at the mess that had been made of her room and Maya knew she was going to have to get her another throw pillow in apology. But even that annoyance didn’t seem to distract from the rare moment of peace and joy that was shared between the three of them. Unable to resist any longer Maya wove her arms around Coco and pressed a kiss against his shoulder, grinning through her own misty eyes when he returned a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“You still gotta name him.” 


End file.
